Blind Faith
by Bambi-littledeer07
Summary: Sequel to Sarabi's Kin. Kovu refuses to believe that his daughter is doomed to go blind, but it's going to happen, and when it does, will he turn back to his outlanderish ways? not sure how to describe..just read
1. Default Chapter

Blind Faith

Cliche title, but oh well...if anyone as any better ideas, let me know!

Background: It's inevitable that Zinani will go blind, but Kovu refuses to believe it. Kitoko knows that Zinani will find a way to avoid her escorts. But when it happens, will Kovu accept it and give up the throne?

Disclaimer: Zinani, Kioni, Amalie, Kitoko, Raimi and any other character that happens to pop out of my head and into this story are (c) to me! So don't use them without my permission please.

Chapter 1: Contemplating

The grasses were tall, and swept across the vast open plain in effortless sweeps. It was fall, the dry season and the lack of water was turning the grass a shade of yellow tan. It was only the beginning of the dry season, so the ground was only beginning to dry out and crack.

Kitoko sighed as she walked through them, feeling the hardening ground beneath her paws. She sighed deeply. Kovu still refused to accept the fact that his daughter was going to go blind. Shaking her head, Kitoko pondered the thought for a while. It didn't bother her that Zinani was going to go blind. The thing that bothered her the most was the fact that she would still be a cub.

If she was an adult lion, it wouldn't be so bad. It would still be bad, but not as bad as her being a cub. How could the Kings do that to her? Take away her cubhood? Sighing once more, Kitoko felt a tear slip down her cheek as she raised her head to the sky and voiced, "Why?" Everything seemed so wierd.

There was a rustle in the grass behind her and the queen appeared. Kiara would never make a huntress, Kitoko noted. She smiled. "What's on your mind?" Kitoko only shook her head. But Kiara knew her friend all too well. "We can hope," she offered.

Kitoko shook her head. "Kiara, you know as well as I do that there's no way around it. It's the king's will, although I don't know why." Kitoko shook her head. "She's only a cub..." Kiara nodded.

Sighing, the queen said, "In my heart I know you're right, but I just don't want to believe you," Kitoko nodded. She understood. If she had had a vision of Amalie going blind, she couldn't say she would want to believe it either.

"I must be going, I want to see Zinani," Kiara said turning.

"Hi Mom!" it was Zinani. Kitoko's ears tipped back as she watched Kiara. Her ears laid flat against her head and her eyes narrowed as fear filled them.

"Zinani! What're you doing all alone?" She near yelled. Her voice squeaked as it reached a high. Fear was pulsing through the young lioness.

"Relax Kiara, she just got a little ahead of me," Lean and scruffy, Vitani came in at just the right moment. Kiara, upon seeing Vitani, instantly relaxed. The hair along her back fell back into place and her eyes and ears returned to normal. She licked her daughter's forehead and sighed.

"Don't scare me like that." she said. Kitoko walked over and rubbed her head under Kiara's chin and purred.

"I'll be going," she said, nodding to Vitani.

"Oh, wait, aunt Kitoko, where's Amalie?" Zinani asked. Kitoko stopped, paw held in mid-air as she turned. She smiled at the young cub, knowing her and Amalie were best friends.

"She's with Raimi at the moment, but I'll tell her you want to play." Zinani smiled. Kitoko then turned and walked off.

The cub was so optimistic and so carefree. It broke Kitoko's heart at the thought of her going blind. She hoped the cubs optimistic attitude would help. She continued through the grasslands, not heading anywhere in particular. She stopped when she reached Rafiki's tree.

Shaking her head, the lioness quickly climbed up the tree and then stopped. "Rafiki," she said as she was encompassed in a hug from the old baboon.

"I knew you would be coming soon," He said, laughing. Kitoko knew better than to ask how, for he would eventually tell her. "You have been troubled, no?" Kitoko nodded. Again, she needn't ask. "There's nothing you can do Kitoko, you just 'ave to let history take it's course."

"But it's so unfair, why must it be when she's a cub?" Kitoko began to pace, unable to stop herself.

"You would have to ask the kings." He said. Kitoko nodded.

"How can I do that?" she asked, fully intending to do so. The old baboon laughed.

"The Kings have to reveal themselves to you, not the other way around. Just because you want questions answered, does not mean da kings will reveal themselves to you every time." Rafiki explained.

Kitoko sighed. "I see," She let out a long breath as she sat down.

"Do not fret Chil', all will be alright, you will see." Rafiki said, resting a weathered hand on her shoulder. A pulse ran through her when his hand briefly brushed the pawprint.

Immediately Kitoko rose, growling deeply. It was the pawprint that started it. "I'm going to talk to Raimi," she said. He had a way of making her feel better. Rafiki nodded and then watched as she climbed down off of the tree and bounded off.

"Mom!" Amalie yelled as Kitoko found them. Amalie pounced into her mother's waiting arms. Kitoko hugged her daughter close and then licked her cheek.

"Hello my little one," she said, smiling. Amalie snuggled against her mother. "Zinani was wanting to play with you dear," She said. Amalie smiled.

"Ok, do you know where she's at?"

"Last time I saw her, she was in the grasslands near Rafiki's tree, why don't you go wait for her by the watering hole and I'll roar to tell her where you're at?" Amalie nodded.

"Ok mom," she said, running off. Kitoko roared as loud as she could, sending the message. She then turned back and rubbed up against Raimi.

Her mate smiled and licked her. "Something wrong?" he asked. Kitoko sat beside him and sighed.

"A lot of things," She said, shaking her head. Raimi only nodded.

"I know, but Kitoko, you've got to stop thinking about it so much. No offense, but you're beginning to obsess over it."

"Raimi, I know, I know, but I can't help it. It's so unfair, I mean, she's just a cub! And it annoys me that Kovu won't accept it. It's going to happen, no matter what anyone thinks. Another thing is the not knowing," Raimi cocked his head to the side.

"Not knowing?" He asked.

"Yes, we all know it's going to happen, but we don't know when."

"Ah," Raimi nodded. "I know you feel, but there's nothing we can do. It's not your fault Kitoko." Kitoko nodded as she leaned against him.


	2. Escape

Chapter 2

"Amalie!" Zinani exclaimed as her friend ran toward her. Amalie smiled and pounced, tumbling into Zinani with so much force that she knocked the other cub down and rolled with her a few feet. The two laughed as they landed in the water, spraying it everywhere.

Zinani cuffed Amalie on the head and laughed as she stood and shook herself. Amalie held a paw up, trying to block the spray. She laughed and then pushed Zinani with her paw. Zinani turned back and growled. Her light green eyes sparkled with mischief.

Suddenly another cub came flying from out of the tall grasses near the pond. He roared, tackling into Amalie. Amalie kicked up, flipping the cub off her. He flipped, landing on his back in the water. It took him a minute to regain his wind before flipping back over and growling playfully. He smiled and then shook a little.

"You always do that," He whined. Amalie smiled, narrowing her blue eyes. "Glad you noticed." She retorted. She laughed and then said, "And you always take me by surprise Kioni, so we're even." Kioni frowned, tipping his ears back.

Niether of the King and Queen's cubs looked much like them. Zinani's pelt was a light orange/tan color, with a tan muzzle, underbelly and paws. Her eyes were like that of her grandmothers on Kiara's side. From her forehead to inbetween her shoulderblades was a stripe much like that of her grandmother on Kovu's side. Only hers was a bit wider and was black on the outside and a red/orange on the inside.

Kioni on the other hand was a light brown color, with a creamy underbelly and muzzle. His paws were the same as his pelt. He had a slight tuft of dark brown fur on his head. The brown was the same shade as his father's pelt. His eyes were a very light brown. About the same color that coffee took on after adding creamer.

Vitani watched the cubs with a sort of jealousy. Her cubhood had been lost after Kovu had first met Kiara. She smiled. Those days were over, and there was no use living in the past. She looked off toward the plains, where the hunting party was sure to be hunting. How she wished she were with them, not that she didn't like cub-sitting. Hunting was just a favorite hobby of hers. And since she was not there, it meant Kitoko would be lead huntress. Vitani smiled once more. If Kitoko was lead huntress it meant there would be enough meat to last them a while.

By the time the roar went out that they had caught something, the cubs were soaking wet and dripping mud. Vitani sighed as she got up. "Alright, come on out of there now," she said, her voice somewhat raspier than usual.

"Aww!" the cubs complained. Vitani rolled her eyes.

"It's time to eat, and there's no way you're going to the den like that, come here and let me clean you up a bit,"

The cubs complained more than ever, but none of them got past Vitani without getting all the mud off. Finally they were ready to go back to pride rock.

Amalie, Zinani, and Kioni all raced up the rock, with Zinani pulling out in front at the last second. She looked back and smiled before running straight into something rock solid. She was knocked back. Looking up she saw that it was only Raimi. He smiled and helped her up. "Try to be more careful," he said, licking her forehead. Zinani laughed before running over to her mother.

She nuzzled up against Kiara and purred. Kiara smiled and licked her cub before walking over to the zebra the hunting party had brought back. She tore off a piece and threw it over by the cubs. They all rushed over to it and immediately began a game of tug-of-war. Kiara rolled her eyes before breaking off another piece and tossing it thier way. Knowing the game would end with two of the cubs getting a piece she turned and dug in.

The cubs growled as they pulled, tugging and pulling. One would stop, rest and then jerk hard again. Finally, the meat had enough and broke, sending Zinani and Amalie flying backwards each with pieces in thier mouths. Kioni, seeing that he wouldn't get a piece, went over to other that Kiara had thrown over. Finally all the cubs were chewing contentedly on thier own.

At the end of the feast, bellies stuffed to bursting, the cubs laid down with thier parents, falling asleep almost the instand their eyes closed. Kitoko licked Amalie's head before putting her head on her paws and falling asleep herself. Raimi laid his head on Kitoko's shoulders and closed his eyes.

Kiara sighed as she watched her cubs sleep. Worry for them was always present, which made it hard to sleep. She nuzzled Zinani, then Kioni. Sighing she put her head down. Kovu walked over and lay beside her, nuzzling her. They soon fell asleep also.

Night turned to morning and Zinani was the first to wake. She looked around, her eyes still trying to focus. She shook her head and then smiled. For an idea had formed in her mind. Slowly, so slowly, she crept away from the safety of her mother's paws. She then climbed over the other lions and wove around them. At the entrance of the den, she took one glance back before running off....

A.N: Before anyone asks, incase they would anyway, no Kioni and Amalie are not going to get together, I thought about that, but if you think about it, they're related, so yeah...Hope you liked the chapter and don't bug me about getting another one up real quick, school is torture...


	3. The accident

Chapter 3: The accident

Zinani froze. She bit her lip and then smiled. "Escort? I was just going out for some air," she lied. Amalie laughed.

"You're so funny, I'm not stupid Zinani," she smiled as she stepped off the step she had been sitting on.

Zinani frowned. "I know that," she said in defense.

"Oh my dear friend, you're not known to break the rules, so why break them now?" Amalie asked, continuing to tease her friend.

"I-I don't know, just to see what its like," Zinani said, tipping her ears back.

Amalie smiled and nuzzled her friend. She then laughed. "I'm only kidding you; I know you've wanted to get away. But I would think you'd invite your best friend to go with you." Zinani smiled and nuzzled Amalie back.

Both jumped at the small sound of scratching. Turning they both saw Kioni standing near the entrance of the den. He was frowning and didn't look very happy.

"What're you two doing?" he asked. Zinani beckoned him to be quiet and gestured for him to come and join them by the steps.

Kioni was hesitant, but finally did. "We're going to go play," Zinani announced.

Kioni stared.

"What!? We're not allowed to go without an escort, you know that!" Kioni argued. Zinani rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Kioni come on, we're not babies anymore, we don't need an escort, Amalie never has one."

"Amalie isn't a future queen or king." Kioni replied.

Amalie shook her head at the two. "Zinani's right Kioni, you're not babies, there's no reason you need an escort, I mean, all the animals know who you are, they're not going to do anything." Kioni only growled.

"You never know,"

"Oh don't be such a spoilsport. Don't you want to have fun without someone watching your every move for once?" Zinani asked. "What about be able to go wherever you want without anyone telling you yes you can or no you can't?"

"Well," Kioni started.

"Exactly! So come on, let's go before they wake up." Zinani said, nudging him. Kioni still hesitated.

"I don't know Zinani; it just doesn't feel right…" He argued once more.

"Of course not, it's something new, something different." Amalie cut in. Zinani nodded.

Kioni tipped his ears back. Zinani and Amalie both rubbed up against him. "Come on Kioni, you know you want to!" Finally Kioni caved.

"Oh alright," he said. Amalie and Zinani were ecstatic but stayed quiet as the three cubs slipped down the steps and off into the savannah.

Light from the rising sun filtered into the den, warming the backs of the sleeping lions and lionesses. Slowly Kitoko began to wake. The warmth from the sun felt good and seemed to only make her more tired. But there was also something about the feeling that made her wary.

Her eyes snapped open. Something wasn't right. A shiver ran down her spine, making her fur stand on end. Slowly she rose and looked around. It was then she realized that Amalie was gone. The cub had been curled up beside her and Raimi earlier. Now she was gone.

Kitoko shook her head. That was not unusual, Amalie left early in the mornings sometimes to go talk with Rafiki. The lioness took in a deep breath, let it out. There was a coldness about the cave that made her uneasy. Fear ran through her body like blood. Carefully she stepped over the other lionesses until she reached Kiara and Kovu. The two were curled up tightly together.

As Kitoko looked around them, it suddenly hit her. Her muscles tightened. Kioni and Zinani were gone. She gulped and then near shouted as panic hit her, "Kovu, Kiara wake up!"

The royal couple bolted awake as did many others around them. Kiara's eyes shifted up to Kitoko. "Wh-what's wrong?" she asked as she yawned.

"They're gone," was all Kitoko was able to get out.

"What?" Kiara asked, eyes widening. She looked down to her empty paws, and gasped. "No, no, no!" she rose. "We have to find them!" Kitoko nodded and took off. Kiara followed her. Kovu stayed to spread the word. Soon search parties had formed and the whole pride was out looking for the cubs.

Amalie cuffed Kioni and then ran a little ways ahead, bending down with her rump in the air, growling. Zinani pounced over her. Kioni gave a small roar. He then tackled Amalie. The two rolled a few feet before deciding to chase after Zinani. Zinani smiled.

"Catch me if you can!" she shouted before taking off. Amalie and Kioni ran after her, keeping pace to one another easily.

"I'm going to catch you!" Amalie said, gaining speed. They raced across the flat terra, stirring up dust as they did so. Zinani looked back and stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"No you won't!" She replied, picking up the pace. She ran faster, stretching her legs out. "I'll beat you all!" she growled.

Amalie looked farther ahead, past Zinani and gasped. With each stride they were getting closer and close to the edge of the gorge.

"Zinani stop!" Amalie yelled. Kioni saw the gorge too and roared.

"Stop running!"

Zinani finally saw it. But it was to late as she attempted to turn, digging her claws deep into the soft dirt.

"Zinani!" Amalie and Kioni yelled together.

The ground crumbled beneath the cub and Zinani fell, screaming, "Kioni! Amalie! Help!" She scraped her shoulder, bumped her leg as she tumbled down the side. As she rolled and somersaulted her vision began to get blurry. Suddenly something connected with her head right above her eyes and Zinani's world went deathly black…


	4. Going back

Chapter 4: The accident

Seeing the cubs racing toward the gorge Kitoko ran diagonal toward them. Her heart beat faster and faster with each stride. She'd never make it in time. Her vision was going to come true before her very eyes.

Closer and closer they got to the gorge, but it felt as though Kitoko was still miles away. She ran, faster and faster. But every fiber of her being knew it would be to late.

She roared as she neared the gorge. To late, Zinani flew over the edge. The screams and cries for help haunted Kitoko as she ran.

Amalie and Kioni leaned over the edge, watching Zinani flip flop down the gorge. Kitoko pounced, reaching the gorge just as everything went silent. She was breathless and tears were falling down her face like rain. "No," she whispered.

"Amalie, Kioni," she said. The two looked up at her, tears in their own eyes. Kitoko sat and held out a paw. The cubs rushed over to her and cuddled against her, sobbing into her soft fur.

Within seconds Kiara was there. "I'm to late…" she said, crying out. Kioni, seeing his mother, immediately sought out the comfort he needed. Kiara held him close. The whole pride made it within minutes.

Raimi took hold of Amalie as Kitoko went over to the edge. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I need to tend to her wounds," Rafiki said. Kitoko nodded. Carefully she made her way down, finding juttings of rock to support her. Zinani had landed on a small ledge. Kitoko put two paws on the ledge and leaned down. She nudged the cub.

Zinani moaned and opened her eyes a tiny bit. "Ki-Kioko…" she murmured.

"Ssshh little one, it'll be ok." Kitoko said, licking Zinani's forehead. Zinani closed her eyes and let out a breath. She was unconscious once more. Kitoko carefully took hold of her by the scruff of the neck and lifted her. She then turned and climbed back up the side.

Rafiki took her in his arms as Kitoko reached the top. Kiara walked over and nuzzled her daughter. "Come, we must take her to my tree." Kiara nodded. Rafiki walked off.

Kovu stood, shot a glare toward Kitoko and then walked off, following Rafiki. Kiara turned to Kitoko. "Thank you," she said, rubbing her head under Kitoko's chin. Kitoko lifted a paw and held it against Kiara's shoulder.

"We'll get through this somehow," she promised. Kiara leaned back and smiled.

"Take Kioni back to Pride rock for me?" she asked. Kitoko nodded.

"Of course."

Kiara turned and followed after her mate.

Kitoko beckoned for Kioni and Amalie to follow her. The cubs obliged and ran toward her.

"Is Zinani going to be alright?" Kioni asked almost immediately. His little brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah Mom, will she live?" Amalie asked. Kitoko sighed and turned, stopping.

"Yes little ones, she'll be ok, it just may take a while for her to get better…" Kitoko finally replied. Amalie and Kioni exchanged glances with each other before bowing their heads and following Kitoko back to Pride Rock…

A/N: OK super short chapter, I know, I'm sorry, but I've been so busy, it's not even funny! I haven't had much time to write and I've had writers block for the past few months, things have been really really hectic in my life, so sorry for the long wait…I'm sure a lot of you aren't even reading this anymore…


	5. Let it all out

Chapter 5

The atmosphere inside the den was quiet. No one was lively and ready to go, as they had been only a day before. The wind blew through the savannah, and even from inside the den, the rustle of the grass could be heard, for no lion moved. All sat or lay inside the den, moping and waiting, for Kovu and Kiara had not returned yet.

Near the entrance sat Kitoko, her ears tipped slightly back as she surveyed the plains. In the distance she could see Rafiki's tree, but there was no way of telling what was going on there. Her tail slid from side to side and her shoulders and body were beginning to ache. There was tension in the air, and her whole body was tense from the feeling of impending doom. What little friendship she had with Kovu had been shattered the minute Zinani went over the cliff.

He'd never forgive her that was for sure. A few tears slid down her cheeks, darkening her rust colored fur. She scanned the savannah once more, hoping to see a sign of them returning, but no such luck. The clouds were beginning to darken and a few raindrops began to fall. Kitoko sighed. Then she pinned her ears tightly against her head and burst forward, running off.

She growled low and deep inside her throat. The rain washed over her, dampening her coat and soaking through to her skin. But she didn't care. The rainwater mixed with her tears, somewhat blinding her. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. All she knew was that she needed to get away, to clear her head.

After a while she began to slow down, her sides were beginning to burn and the muscles in her legs were starting to cramp. Still she ran on, refusing to stop. But her body would not let her continue, after a minute or so she collapsed, gasping for air.

She looked up at the darkened sky, at all the kings and queens of the past and growled. She was too exhausted to move. Instead she lay, letting the rain wash over her. She started crying once more, great big sobs that shook her whole body. She cried for everything, for Kiara and Kovu, who now had a blind daughter. She cried for Zinani, who would live the rest of her life without seeing anything. She cried over the fact that she'd been born, over Sarabi's death, over anything and everything that had gone wrong in her and Pride Rock's past…

Kovu and Kiara returned to Pride rock shortly after Kitoko did. It was obvious Kiara had been crying, for the fur under her eyes and down her cheeks was darkened and wet. Rafiki carried Zinani in and set her down in Kiara's waiting paws. No one asked any questions about her injuries, for everyone knew about them.

Rafiki turned and walked over to Kitoko. "I must talk wid da kings, but your time as Queen is coming." With that he gently laid a hand on her shoulder, nodded and then left. Kitoko watched him go and shook her head. She turned back to Kiara.

Kioni and walked over and snuggled up to his mother. Kovu sat nearby. No tears had been shed on his part, but the anger and hatred was very clear in his eyes. Kitoko sighed; it was going to be hard, taking her place as Queen, but she knew she had to do it. It was the will of the Kings…

Night fell and Zinani began to come to. Her eyes fluttered open and shut for a few minutes, but all she saw was darkness. She opened them and held them open for a while, knowing that the darkness would fade and she would be able to make out the shapes and forms of the lions around her. But the darkness didn't fade. All she could see was darkness, pure and utter darkness. After a moment the small cub screamed in fright.

Kiara woke in an instant. "Zinani, shh, shh, it's ok, what's wrong?" She asked, licking her daughter's head and nuzzling her.

"I can't see! Mom I can't see!" the cub cried. Kiara felt her eyes begin to water and knew the tears were coming again.

"Shh, baby, are you sure?" she asked, hoping, praying, that by some miracle Zinani could see…

"I can't see anything mom!" Zinani near screeched. A few teardrops fell down Kiara's muzzle. She looked around in front of her and Zinani. She could see just fine and reality hit her like a brick…

"Oh Zinani…" she hugged her daughter close and nuzzled her. Zinani turned and cuddled against her mother's chest. "I'm so sorry…"

"Mom…why can't I see?" Zinani cried.

Kiara rested her head against her daughter's back and sighed. "When you fell over that cliff, you hit your head…and well it caused you to go blind…"

A/N: I hope that's good enough for you all, I'll have the next chapter up sometime soon!


	6. Always there

Chapter 6

Zinani suddenly became very still and said nothing. The tenseness in her body gradually ceased and she laid her head down, resting it on Kiara's arm. A few teardrops slid down Kiara's cheeks as she closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do now; Kitoko's vision had finally come true. She sighed, thinking about earlier…

Flashback

Waiting at the bottom of Rafiki's tree, Kovu sat solemnly, staring blankly ahead. He had not yet even uttered a word to Kiara, or even looked at her. His features were hard edged and tense. The air held a stressed feeling. Tears slid down Kiara's cheeks like tiny rivers.

After a while the young Queen turned to Kovu, her tear strained eyes seeking comfort. "Kovu?" She said, her voice cracking somewhat.

"What?" The king replied, a hard edge added to his voice. Kiara glanced up at the tree, took a breath and then said, "What are we going to do now?"

Kovu growled and then whirled to face his wife. "Nothing! We're going to do nothing. Zinani may be blind but it won't matter, we'll be able to take care of her just as easily as before." He looked up at the skies, which were getting darker and darker as the rain started coming down. "Kitoko and Raimi will never see the sun rise with them as the king and queen. It may have been her place at one time, but that time has long gone and it isn't coming back." He looked up to the skies once more.

"You hear me?" he roared. "She won't be Queen!"

End of Flashback

Morning found sunlight pouring into the den, warming those close enough to the entrance. Kitoko awoke to the warmth of the sun. She stretched out and then opened her eyes. She sighed and looked around. On the opposite side of the den lay the King and Queen. Kiara half in the shadows, with her head facing Kitoko. Zinani lay in her paws, sleeping soundly while Kioni lay cuddled against his mother's side. Kovu on the other hand slept fully in the shadows, not far from Kiara, yet not as close as he normally had.

Kitoko sighed, the only warmth she felt right then was from the sun. All the other warmth was drained from her body. She slowly rose and walked outside, leaving to find Rafiki…

As the day went by and the den cleared, Zinani sat facing the shadows, not talking to anyone. Kioni approached her after a while. "Hey sis, wanna go play?" He asked. Zinani merely growled and snapped her head away. Kioni pinned his ears and left.

He bounded down the steps of pride rock and went over to the water hole. There he found Amalie standing on a rock, watching the water intensively. He reached the waters edge and sat firmly to watch.

Amalie's eyes followed a small fish as it swam about for a few minutes. After a while, she leaned low to the ground, her tiny paws clinging to the rock, her eyes intent on the fish. Her ears tipped back and rested against her sandy colored head. She gave a slight flick of her tail before pouncing. Her aim couldn't have been more perfect as the water splashed out from both sides as she was submerged beneath it.

Kioni leaned forward and looked around. A minute or so passed before Amalie surfaced, holding the fish in her mouth triumphantly. She swam to the edge and gently set the fish down before shaking the water from her coat. Kioni smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey, that was pretty neat, how did you learn to do that?" He asked. Amalie's head snapped up in surprise at the sound of Kioni's voice.

"I don't know, I just…learned on my own I guess." She replied, picking up the fish once more and pouncing onto a rock. Kioni looked at the rock and frowned, seeing as there wasn't room enough for two. Instead he circled around Amalie's rock and climbed up onto another one.

"Well, do'ya think you could teach me how to do that?" he asked, his claws scraping against the rock for it sloped downward and it was hard to get a grip on. Amalie licked her lips, now salty from the fish and set her jaw in thought.

"I suppose, but not right now." She yawned and flicked the bones of the fish into the water with one sandy paw. "I'm a little tired, couldn't sleep to well last night, so I think I'm going to take a nap." Kioni nodded and gladly climbed off of his rock.

"Alright, well I'll talk to you later then…" he replied, heading back toward Pride rock.

Around midday Amalie woke to a butterfly on her nose. She crinkled it up and the butterfly flew away. Amalie watched and smiled. Slowly she sat up and then yawned, stretching her mouth wide and sticking her tongue partway out. She then stood and shook herself before dismounting the rock and looking around.

Scattered about the savannah and the watering hole were lionesses from the pride. She saw Kiara stretched out under a nearby acacia tree, sleeping somewhat soundly. Not far from her were Nala and Vitani. A few of the other previous outlanders were all snoozing together as well. They were probably resting up before they had to hunt.

The young cub smiled and then headed toward Pride rock. She wanted to talk to Zinani and see how her friend was doing. Quickly she ascended the steps and reached the top. She then entered to den to find Zinani in the same spot as Kioni had found her earlier.

Amalie tipped her ears back and frowned. "Zinani?" She said. Zinani's ears tipped back to catch her words but otherwise the cub didn't move. Not even her tail moved as restlessly as it normally had. Amalie gave a soft flick of her own tail and then walked toward her friend.

"Zinani it's me, you don't have to ignore me." Amalie said, moving closer to her friend. Zinani pinned her ears and turned toward the sound of Amalie's voice.

"You think I'm stupid? I know it's you…but what's the point? I can't see, I'm blind Amalie…my life is over…" Zinani snapped.

Amalie tipped her ears back and lowered her head. She had no idea what it would be like to go from being able to see one day to seeing only darkness the next. She sighed and then set her jaw in defiance.

"Zinani, you can't think that way. It's not right and you know it. Your life hasn't ended just because your sight has. You still have all your friends and family. And all of us are behind you no matter what happens." Amalie sighed. "Don't turn you back on us now Zinani, because we'd never turn our backs on you…"

A/N: ooooohhhhh cliffy, but dun worry, next chappie is coming soon!


	7. Let me be your eyes

Chapter 7: let me be your eyes

Amalie started to leave when Zinani turned again. A few teardrops had escaped her eyes and were now trickling down her cheeks. "Amalie, wait!" she said, nearly exasperated. Amalie stopped and turned back around to face her friend.

"I'm so scared…" Zinani said, confiding in Amalie. The other cub sighed and walked over to lean against Zinani.

"Come with me." She said. Zinani froze.

"You mean outside?" she asked.

"Yes, outside."

"But I can't see anything!" Zinani protested.

"It's ok, I'll guide you, let me be your eyes." Amalie said, nudging Zinani to her feet. Zinani gulped loudly and stood. The two cubs' shoulders touched and they started out, Amalie walking slowly, trying to make sure Zinani was ok.

"This is so weird, I don't like this…" Zinani said, her voice wavering as she was on the verge of tears.

"You can't spend the rest of your life in a corner Zinani, it's going to be hard for a while, but you'll get it." Amalie said.

As they descended the steps, Zinani nearly fell a couple times, but each time Amalie was there to catch her and Zinani felt safer.

Dandelion petals swept past the two and the sun seemed to be shining somewhat more brightly. (You start to hear music.) Amalie took a deep breath and then exhaled.

She turned to Zinani, who still had a few tears running down her cheeks. Amalie couldn't imagine what her friend was going through, but she wanted to let her friend know she'd be there for her no matter what.

"When it seems that

The world doesn't know you

And the pain is too much to bear

Always know that

I'll be here beside you

There to catch you

Should you ever fall

(chorus)

Let me be your eyes

Trust in me

There'll be no surprises

Walk with me

I'll tell you no lies

It'll all be fine

Let me be your eyes

My friend, we will always

Stand strong together

Side by side

So strong together

Let's compromise

Let me be your eyes….

(chorus)

Let me be your eyes

Trust in me

There'll be no surprises

Walk with me

I'll tell you no lies

It'll all be fine

Let me be your eyes

Let me be your eyes

Trust in me

There'll be no surprises

Walk with me

I'll tell you no lies

It'll all be fine

Let me be your eyes

italic Let me be your eyes….

Let me beee……your eyes…… /italic 

Amalie finished her song and then turned to Zinani. Her friend was smiling. "Thank you Amalie…" she whispered before rubbing her head beneath Amalie's chin…

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, and the song is © to my friend Sarah, I asked her to write it for me for this story, I changed a few things in it but it's still her song, so don't steal it or we'll both come after you!


End file.
